


RECOVERY;) (PART 2 OF THE AFFAIR)

by Doppelganger159



Category: Furry - Fandom, Heat - Fandom, JudyxNick - Fandom, Zootopia, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Zootopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: Judy's feeling the heat, and Nick is the only one who can fix it.....





	RECOVERY;) (PART 2 OF THE AFFAIR)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a good sex story, about how the 'Wildes, get really wild, enjoy!

**RECOVERING;)**(PART 2 OF AFFAIR)

After they were done hugging, Judy immediately went into a deep pain, she clutched her stomach and laid with her head up, "ARRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" "What is it?! What's wrong Judy?! Is it the bullet wound?!" She was clutching her stomach, even though she wasn't shot there, her large violet eyes widened in pain, "Judy! What's wrong?!?!?" "It's.......... it's, no, I don't know if you can fix it....." "Judy, I'm you husband, you can tell me anything, do we need to go to the hospit-" Judy quickly interrupted him, "NO!" "Then what is it?!" "I'm...... I'm in......... I'm in heat Nick, and with me getting shot is the least of the pain, all of my pheromones are becoming to controlling, I just can't take it any fucking more!!" "Judy.......... bunnies only go into heat when........ when.........." "Yes Nick, I know, bunnies only go into heat when they have found their-" "Mate" Nick interrupted her, mainly because it is impossible to have a petite bunny and a large fox as mates, the larger problem is a predator and a prey being mates, it is impossible, no matter how many times they fuck, and no matter how many times Nick knots Judy, it just isn't possible, but then it occurred to Nick that there is a very rare occurrence that a bunny can be turned on or even go into heat because of another species of even prey/predator, there has never been that much history of it, "Judy, are you in heat because of.......... me?" "Yes, Nick, after you saved my life after I saved yours, I've been hot for you ever since, I know we're married but my wild urges keep pushing me to fuck you as I never had before, like 2 wild animals, that kind, I know we have gotten pretty wild in the past, but I mean like actual wild animals." "Wow, ummmmm, that's a lot to process, I had no idea a bunny could go, heh, 'Savage'" "Nick! I'm serious here ok? I'm scared." "It's ok Judy, it's ok." "I mean yeah, I'm almost done recovering from the gunshot, but the heat hurts more........... Nick?" "Yeah, Carrots?" "I think I know what'll relive the pain a little," "Yeah? I'll do anything to make you feel better, I mean anything!" "Nick, I once read a magazine on this kind of problem, "Bunny Digest" I think I know how to uhhh, relive the pain a little bit." "Tell me already Judy." "You need to fuck me as hard as you can, like your trying to murder me with your cock." A silence hit the room like a bomb, "Judy, I kthought you were in pain?" "I am, well not me, sorta my pussy." Another bomb of silence struck the small apartment, "Uhhhhhh, so it's like, you NEED NEED NEED me bad?" "Yes, thank you for understanding Nick." "Yeah, it has been 2 weeks since we had sex, I have been wanting you pretty badly." "No Nick, not as much as I have." Judy then sat up, and she was naked as day, Nick had no idea she was fully nude, "Carrots, are you sure you wanna rush into it, I mean, what about the foreplay?" "No time, I need you DEEP inside me now." "Whatever you say sweetie." Just then, Nick grabbed her tiny legs and then shifted them his way giving him the perfect view for his tongue entry [WARNING:THE SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL] after he say his way in, he took it by the tongue, plunging deep down in her wet clit, "OHHHHHHHHMMMMMMHHHHHHHH, fuck yes, oh God Nick, deeper!" He did as she commanded, deeper he went until his snout couldn't fit anymore, his to tongue exploring so much of her insides he was getting erect just from the scent. Maybe 4 minutes later, Judy couldn't take it anymore, she had to cum, "Nick............ Please......... I.............. Have to fucking........... CUM!!" Just then, she came, all over Nicks tongue, he loved it, "Mmmpgh, you trying to fucking drown me?" "(Pants) Sorry, Nicky (Pants) I can't help it, (Pants) you are so great with (Pants) with your tongue." "Well the tongue part is over." Nick then stood up and got undressed then pulled her legs closer to the bed, as Nick stood over her, [GUYS, IM TELLING YOU, ITS ABOUT TO GET REAL] he then slowly leaned forward and let 'himself' enter, [LAST WARNING] "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............." Judy moaned in ecstasy, She needed more, the pain was unbearable, "Nick, c'mon damnit! I need more, just lunge into al-fucking-ready!" Nick stepped 2 steps back to stare at the bunny for a second to realize, she wasn't joking, then Nick, while trying to be gentle, took in 3 deep breaths which sounds like 3 low growls to anyone who wasn't a fox, and of course that would intimidate anybody, after those 3 deep breaths/growls, he pushed with all of his foxhoods might, the cock needy bunny winced under the pressure of his sex entering hers, the thrusts were so erratic that they were almost to the point of cumming all over each other, 28 more hard sex fulfilling pushes, boom, it happened, a surprised gasp came out of both of them, and so did a little cum, and by a little I mean a whole fucking lot! In one very speedy move, Nick picked up Judy and switched places with her and let her lay on his chest, because he knew that she liked to lay on her fox, felling protected, love, and sexually worshiped, "Are you felling any better, Carrots?" "Fuck yeah, that was awesome as hell." "Whoo, that was pretty exhausting, agree we only do that once when you're in heat?" "Yeah, you had me scared for a minute there with that growling, heh, to be honest it kinda made me hotter." "Heh, my cute little Fuck Bunny." "Yep, and my largely endowed sky fox."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I know I did, comment "SEX" if you want another story like this, comment "HOMEY" if you think they should get an apartment together, YOU CAN ONLY PICK ONE, you decide, or "RANDOM" for an idea you give me, and I do it, it up to the people!


End file.
